YFM: So metal
by Graveyard-Shift Writer
Summary: AxeBen. Axel gets a drunk Benatar mad... But it's all for the best. Rated M for sex, violence, and Axel's overuse of the words 'dude', 'has' and 'metal'.


**Disclaimer: I do not own this, the character are owned by Ray William Johnson**

* * *

Everyone had bad days. Even the ever-quiet brit Benatar, usually his bandmates taunts didn't bother him, after all they'd been friends for years. Today was a bad day however, and Benatar didn't want anything to do with any of of the other musicians. Luckily PuffPuff was out with Tig, Deejay was doing whatever it is Deejay does when no one is looking, and Axel was taking Vincent out for a walk. So Benatar was alone, playing his keytar and drinking. He had a serious buzz going to.

The blonde halfheartedly randomly belted out lyrics to Yourfavoritemartian songs he'd done before; he honestly didn't mind that he usually sang chorus to PuffPuffs rap, because while PuffPuff could sing a little bit and rap, Benatar could sing, play guitar, play piano, and of course play his trademark keytar, so Puff could suck it. Right now it really angered him to think about all of those times PuffPuff told him he sucked, or Axel telling him he hated him. Of course when Axel told him that it made it feel mad, and then sad.

Yes he liked Axel, like-liked Axel, but he was pretty sure Axel was straight, after all the guy tried to make out with a GPS because it had a female voice.

"I'm home bitches!" Speaking of the Metal-Devil...

Benatar ignored this intrusion and continued to do what he was doing even when the gothic Metalhead came into the practice room. "Hey limey what are you doing?" Benatar ignored him and took another sip of booze, and continued to play, even in a buzzed state his fingers didn't fumble a single key. Axel looked annoyed for being ignored "Hey Benatar!" He yelled "Is that shit coming from you? It's giving my ears diarrhea!" And he laughed at his own joke, Benatar stopped; he always found Axel's smile to be cute with the missing tooth. Yet now even though he found it cute he also found it annoying.

"What's it like to have no talent? I'd curious to know what it has feels like." Axel says, ahh the habit of him saying 'has' in grammatically incorrect times, mainly because of an obsession with cat memes, Benatar didn't answer him. This made Axel angry "God Benatar, even when you don't talk your comebacks suck."

Not able to take it anymore and obviously not caring Benatar dropped his keytar, sprang out at Axel and knocked them both down. Axel was caught off guard and with a yelp he was pinned to the floor. "Dude-!" He tried to protest, but was punched squarely in the face, and the force behind it was way more than he anticipated from the usually quiet brit. Clearly Benatar was stronger than he let on, his frail appearance was deceiving. Axel tried to fight back, but Benatar was holding him down on his back, his one hand on his shoulder holding it down so hard Axel couldn't roll onto either side.

More blows came to his face and chest, and abdomen. "Benatar stop!" He yelled "Dude, I'm sorry."

"Are you?" Benatar asked, pausing his assault, Axel was surprised that Benatar wasn't using his speaking voice but the American voice he used to sing with, the one he trained himself to use because his high speaking voice couldn't carry out tones as loudly or as good.

"Why are you talking like that?" Axel asked, his own voice got higher in confusion and surprise.

The question seemed to snap Benatar out of it a little; his eyes focused on the trickle of blood running down the corner or Axel's mouth. "Axel, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me." And his normal speaking voice was back, Axel blinked behind the pall of his bangs but didn't respond, Benatar quickly got up off of the metalhead and lifted him up bridal style. Axel didn't believe such skinny arms could pick up his body, he was taller and heavier than Benatar after all.

Benatar carried him and gently dropped him on his bunk. Shaking his head Axel sat up while Benatar fetched the First Aid kit and returned, sitting next to him, wordlessly Axel took off his shirt so Benatar could check for damage. At this time the brunette was glad that his bangs covered his face, because he was blushing like crazy, something about the way Benatar suddenly overpowered him was making him pretty hot under the collar.

Okay so maybe he had it a little bad for Benatar, he had for a while. He'd never admit it though.

"Dude," Axel said, a grin breaking out "that was so metal."

Benatar gave him a strange look "I just attacked you."

Axel nodded, still grinning "I didn't know you had it in you Benatar! I thought you were a total pussy for the longest time! How come you never let us know you were that strong?"

Benatar looked down "I guess it never came up."

Axel's grin dropped "You shouldn't have done it though; talk about has uncalled for." At the statement Benatar became angry again.

"Uncalled for?" He yelled "You're such a bloody prat!" Axel was immediately offended at this - okay so he had no clue what prat meant, but he figured it had something to do with hookers.

"I'm not a prat! You're just an asshole!" Axel retorted, not realizing that was a horrible move - whatever kept the keytarist sober went away and he swung his fist right at Axel's face, but this time the metalhead and it coming and blocked it, then swung back. Benatar caught his fist and pushed Axel back still holding it until his bandmates back was against the mattress and Benatar was hovering above him, straddling his waist.

The blonde glared at him the best he could pass his eye-covering bangs. "You're such a jerk! I'm sick of all of the shit I have to take from you!" He slurred slightly, his voice dropped and he was using his American voice again.

"Oh yeah!" Axel retorted, his heart was pounding and he was scrambling for a comeback "What are you going to do about it?"

"I... I''ll... I'll-" The brit paused and a grin broke about across his face, he dropped Axel's fist and pinned both the brunettes wrists against the mattress above his head. using his other hand he removed the button-up arm bands around Axel's wrists and linked the bands together and used them to secure Axel wrists together above his head. Dead serious, he got his face real close to Axel's and fiercely whispered, grin still in place "I'll fuck you into the mattress."

Utterly flabbergasted that his British friend would use vulgar language typical of PuffPuff, the words swam in Axel's head until he came to the meaning behind those words "_What?!_" He gasped.

"I'll fuck you into the mattress." Benatar repeated, while ripping off his red tie.

"Y-you're not serious are you?!" Axel asked, his face turning bright red.

"How serious do I look, chap?" Benatar asked huskily, and crashed his mouth onto Axel's, cementing that yes, he was in fact being serious. Caught off guard Axel's mouth parted slightly and the keytarists tongue slipped in and the tip of it massaged the space where his missing tooth was supposed to be. The kiss was powerful, and tasted like Earl Gray and Budlight, Axel found his heart thumping harder against his ribcage then he does with his drums as all of the blood rushed to his face and down south.

Benatar pulled away and Axel inhaled deeply for oxygen, Benatar smirked at this and in a pushed Axel's shirt up exposing his muscular chest and abdomen. Hands roaming the drummers hard torso Benatar kissed Axel again, albeit less forcefully and without use of the tongue.

The blonde broke the kiss again and threw off his blue blazer, then began to unbutton his shirt while Axel sat there, panting to catch his breath _This is a joke, right?_ He drummer thought _Any minute now Benatar is gonna say gotcha, and Deejay and PuffPuff were are in on it and give me shit for having a really hard boner right now._

Shirt off Benatar leaned over and placed his hand on Axels forehead, then lifted up the curtain of his bangs, exposing the upper portion of his face. and stared at him "You should show your eyes more often." The blonde simply said, still slurring in his American voice, Axel looked away blushing - god Benatar's singing voice was turning him on. He'd never admit it, like ever, but when Benatar sang his part in "Road Rage" in a deep metal voice, Axel got such a boner it wasn't funny. Perversely, he had that part of the song on his iPod to jack off to. Not that he would ever tell Benatar.

Axel stiffened when his pants were unbuttoned, unzipped and pulled off to be thrown to the side "You're really serious about this?" He asked in a small voice. This made Benatar pause, and the brit nodded at him while he worked at unbuckling his belt.

"Do you hate me, Axeellll...?" Benatar asked halfway finished pulling down his zipper, he was still slurring, and he sounded kinda guilty right now, nothing like the dominating cockiness he was displaying earlier. It made Axel think; honestly, he sometimes had naughty daydreams about this happening, except in reverse where he was doing Benatar.

He shook his head "I don't hate you Benatar." Axel answered, a silly grin filled out on the blondes drunk face and he pulled off his pants and kissed Axel again, one hand snaking behind the drummers head, twirling his hair. Axel returned it this time _Oh my metal god, I'm actually going to do it with Benatar._

"Wait here." Benatar whispered sexily and got up to grab something from the bathroom.

Axel looked up at his bound wrists "Has I really have a choice?" He joked, and his anxiety loosened up; really there was nothing to be afraid of, sure Benatar was drunk and could get really violent if he wanted to, and already Axel had been beaten up by him, but other than that Benatar wouldn't hurt him, they were friends.

_Things are going to be so awkward when this is over_, Axel thought as Benatar returned with a small pink bottle of lube, and the sight of it made Axel's anxiety return and his face burn even hotter.

"Uh, Benatar that really isn't necessary." Axel said, feeling rare shame, when the blonde turned his head to the side in confusion, Axel forced himself to explain "I'm uh, _I'mactuallyalreadystretchedIhadsomefunearlier_ and yeah." Even though the booze was making Benatars mind work stupid, he still managed to catch what his bandmate said.

"Nympho." Benatar muttered, got on top of Axel again and pulled off the drummers boxers and tossed them aside - he wasn't looking at anything new though, there were several times when Axel was so drunk, high or _himself_ that he would get naked and go streaking and get them kicked out of public places. Benatar pulled down his own boxers, exposing himself completely and scaring the crap out of the metalhead below him _He's huge_! He thought, very thankful he didn't say it out loud, he didn't want the bastard to get any more cocky than he already was. Although the look on his face must have betrayed him because Benatar saw it and grinned so cocky Axel had to look away and swear up and down that once his arms were free he would punch the brit right in the jaw.

The blonde haphazardly poured the lube on his hand and slicked his length, which in turn also made him harder. The blonde elevated one of Axels legs over his shoulder and lined himself with the older musicians entrance.

He pushed in slowly and Axel stiffened up. He cried out in pain and surprise - okay, so dick wasn't the same as fingers, and it hurt. Concerned Benatar leaned down and locked lips with the brunette to calm him down as he inched forward slowly until he was fully sheathed.

Even though Benatar paused to give his partner time to adjust, Axel was breathing deeply and trying not to have a panic attack "We can stop if you want." Benatar said softly, using his British speaking voice.

"J-Just free my arms, please?" Axel begged, Benatar complied and removed the armbands, wrists finally free Axel grabbed the blondes head and forced it towards him and kissed him, the blondes mouth was open in a surprised yelp that Axel smothered, shoving his tongue into the keytarists mouth. Slowly Axel's body relaxed and adjusted to the intrusion.

Axel was lying down his head turned slightly to the side, breathing heavily as Benatar thrust into him, slow at first but then fast. The drummer jolted when Benatar hit his sweet spot that he was hoping he'd hit, and it felt better than when he did it himself with fingers. His fingers dug into the slightly dirty sheets of Benatar's bunk and a moan ripped itself from his throat. "F-faster." Axel said so quiet he could barely hear himself, but Benatar heard him and began thrusting into the older male faster and harder, his face cockier than Axel had ever seen it, but at the time he really didn't care. "Fuck! Benatar!" He yelled out in ecstasy when Benatar grabbed Axel's hard cock and started stroking it, and the double stimulation was driving Axel insane in the best way ever.

"You're so tight Axel." Benatar hissed, plunging in and out of his bandmate, talking in his American voice still, exciting the brunette even more. Their moans got louder as Benatar increased his pace both inside of Axel and on his dick. Axel's stomach started tightening and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as impending climax loomed, and finally when Benatar thrust into his sweet spot particularly hard, white light flashed in front of Axel and he cried out as he came all over Benatars hand, and tightened around him. Benatar gave one last thrust, his hands now on both of Axel's shoulders and pushing him down into the mattress further and he kissed him desperately as he came inside of him, moaning during the kiss.

The two were breathing hard and stayed that way for a several minutes, Benatar was still holding his partner down but Axel let go of the sheets, and when they were finally calm Benatar pulled out with a groan and hesitantly rolled onto the floor. He picked up his boxers and pulled them on and did the same with Axel who was too tired and sore to bother to do anything other than lay there breathing.

Benatar collapsed on top of Axel. "Dude..." Axel said "that was so-"

"Metal?" Benatar finished.

"Metal." Axel confirmed, Benatar flipped their positions to where Axel was on top of him, and pulled his blanket over both of them. Giving Axel a quick peck on the cheek and muttering something unintelligent, the back of his head buried itself into his pillow and he passed out, and arms wrapped securely around his bandmate.

Axel pushed himself back a little so he could rest his head on Benatar's chest - he found it odd that even though he was taller and heavier than Benatar and lying on top of him was a little awkward and made his feet dangle slightly over the edge of the bed, it was strangely nice.

Groggily he placed the side of his head on the blondes naked chest and started drifting - he wasn't boozed up like Benatar so he couldn't pass out that fast. He looked at the bunks where his and Deejays were and knew that there would be questions when PuffPuff and Deejay came back, but he didn't care. He saw Vincent perched there, his beak wide open and his feathery face expressing shock. "Enjoy the show?" He called sarcastically, but the bird only shook it's head and looked grossed out "Don't judge, feathery asshole..." Lazily Axel reached over to flip the lightswitch that was right above Benatar's bunk and made the room dark, and he finally fell asleep listening to the drunk blondes heart beat.

* * *

When Benatar woke up he felt both good and like shit - his head pounded but he felt sated at the same time. Opening his eyes and pushing his hair up so he could see better he was astonished to see Axel lying on top of him, using his bare chest like a pillow and leaving a puddle of drool there. "What the bloody hell just happened?" He said out loud and uncurled his arms from around the drummers body, Axel shuffled but didn't wake up. He struggled past the haze of his brain to remember last night... Okay he was in the rec room, Axel came in, he beat Axel up, brought him in here and... and... _Holy shit!_ Benatar thought, panic and guilt crossed his chest; he forced himself on Axel. He just raped his own bandmate, his friend for gods sake!

Guilt making him feel worse than the hangover he made himself slip out from under Axel as not to wake the metal head. Shamefully he dragged himself into the bathroom - he noticed neither PuffPuff or Deejay was there, he figured they passed out in an alley drunk again. He took a quick hot shower, tears welling in his eyes.

* * *

Axel woke up expecting Benatar to be there but found he was alone in Benatars bed - he saw Deejay in his bed below where Axels bunk it, and heard PuffPuff snoring in the bunk ahead of him. He checked the clock and saw it was one in the afternoon. Deejay and PuffPuff must have passed out in an alley again and came home sometime earlier and were too tired trying to come down off of whatever they were on to notice he was in Benatar's bed, so Benatar must have gotten up before they came back or there would have been questions.

He whipped his head around looking for the the blonde brit but didn't see him, nor did he hear familiar keytar music drifting from the rec room... _Where is he?_ Axel got up and winced at the pain in his backside and limped around looking for the Brit, he didn't find him but he find a plate breakfast made in the kitchen, a note from Benatar saying that it was for him but nothing else. Axel quickly wolfed it down with some coffee.

"Where'd he go?" Axel said out loud when he put the dishes in the sink, Puff heard him and threw a shoe at him.

"Shut up cockmuncher, I'm trying to sleep!" Puff yelled.

"Where's Benatar?" Axel demanded.

"That fucktard's on the roof, crying or some pussy shit like that." Puff groaned and turned around in his blankets.

Concerned, Axel pushed himself out of the broken part of the window of the bus and pulled himself onto the roof of the bus. He indeed saw Benatar sitting there, his back turned to him, he wasn't wearing wearing his tie or blazer, just his button up shirt and jeans.

"Benatar." Axel called and sat next to the blonde brit, who didn't move, just stared down at his hands "Dude, what's wrong?" Benatar looked at him - Axel was taken aback seeing his bangs sticking up unbrushed and he had full view of his eyes, which were reddish from crying.

"You know what's wrong." Benatar said quietly, his voice the soft British he talked with "How can you be talking to me, after what I did?"

"Are you saying you're ashamed of me?" Axel asked, hurt.

"What? Axel - I forced myself on you, you should be mad at me." Axel gave his blonde friend a look and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Dude," he said with a laugh "You has only remembering the bad parts; you forget I enjoyed it." Benatar looked at the brunettes smiling face in shock, eyes immediately zeroed in on the missing tooth.

"R-Really, you did?" Benatar stuttered "But I hit you and pinned you down, I didn't ask or anything."

"Yeah booze can do that to people," Axel shrugged, he lifted his bangs out of his face to look Benatar in the eyes and cupped the keytarists chin "But hey, I have no regrets, last night was freaking metal."

Finally a small smile graced the Brits face "I guess you don't hate me then?"

"Fuck no." Axel said and kissed him, the blonde returned it and wrapped his arms around the drummer.

They broke apart and Axel rested his head on Benatar's shoulder "So what do we do now?" Benatar asked.

"We're together now." Axel said "And no arguing about it, that how it is now." He teased. Benatar grabbed his hand and Axel noticed it actually felt nice - corny of course, but nice. "We shouldn't tell Deejay or PuffPuff, they'll find out eventually though."

"'Kay," Benatar said, a bit overwhelmed, but happy overwhelmed that he was Axel's boyfriend now and vice versa. A cocky grin crossed his face and he switched to his American accent "I'm down for making out."

"Same here." Axel said breathlessly and he was pinned to the roof of the bus by the blonde and their lips connected again, this time there was no taste of Budlight. Even if he was being the submissive one in the relationship, Axel felt he could get used to it, he'd maybe even prefer it, but hey he'd never tell Benatar.

Benatar had amusement on his face: _Oh shit, the bastard already figured it out didn't he?_

* * *

**Wow, I did not think I would write this, but hey I did...**


End file.
